Various tax stamping machines have been proposed in the past for providing a process of applying stamps to one end of a cigarette pack. However, each of these machines has been designed for a particular size of a cigarette pack, and can not be readily adapted or modified to handle cigarette packs of a different size. Therefore, it has been standard practice to manually hand stamp cigarette packs that are larger than the standard size pack. This is a very inefficient, costly and time consuming operation.